


Dia de Chuva

by sadmarchhare



Series: Considerações sobre Portugal [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Metaphors, Other, Poetry, References to Depression, References to Hamlet, poesia
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: As minhas lágrimas escorrem-me das mãos e desaparecem entre as pedras da calçadaQuero andar, mas não consigo ver o meu caminhoQuando umas caem outras aparecem e eu sou completamente indefese contra elasEstupidamente pergunto-me se uma dança as faria parar
Series: Considerações sobre Portugal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639147
Kudos: 1





	Dia de Chuva

**Author's Note:**

> usei a versão não binárie das palavras com género especifico porque eu sou não binárie

As minhas lágrimas escorrem-me das mãos e desaparecem entre as pedras da calçada  
Quero andar, mas não consigo ver o meu caminho  
Quando umas caem outras aparecem e eu sou completamente indefese contra elas  
Estupidamente pergunto-me se uma dança as faria parar

Mesmo que não estivesse a chorar, para onde iria eu?  
Chove dentro de casa e estaria tão frio lá como aqui  
Inutilmente sento-me e tento olhar para o Rio Este que ao contrário de mim movesse  
Segue o seu rumo e eu cambaleio porque nem a calçada me parece real  
Se eu tivesse coragem a minha casa tornar-se-ia o rio e chamar-me-iam de Ofélia  
Mas não tenho nem coragem para ir contra o meu pranto

Se passa gente ao meu lado, ninguém me diz nada, e pergunto-me se sequer olharam  
Independentemente eu continuo parade, será que um dia irei a algum lado?  
Mas eu já saí daqui uma vez, o que me impede de sair de novo?  
Mas há sempre uma última vez para tudo e quem sabe  
Possa ser hoje que o meu nome se crava em pedra  
Possa ser hoje que as minhas lágrimas parem de vez 

Por enquanto o som do rio a passar, das pessoas sem parar, de eu a chorar  
Embalam os insetos que querem jantar e a terra que me vai aconchegar  
Talvez nesse dia eu seja mais do que uma lua que o sol não atinge

**Author's Note:**

> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
